Fifteen Minutes
by love comes and goes
Summary: It took fifteen minutes for Hinata to really notice Sasuke.... and it took fifteen minutes for them to fall in love. And then she remembered that she was a Werewolf and he was a Vampire.. but thats what happens when your soul mates. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm fixated on the supernatural right now... so here's another story. Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

_Love is such a forceful thing..._

It felt as if the clock was ticking in her ear. Why couldn't school be shorter? All she could do was try to ignore it and concentrate on the rabbit that was calling to her just outside the window.

Most of the class was ignoring the teacher's lecture which just so happened to be on Romeo and Juliet. She could never quite grasp the concept of it. Of course she understood the fact that everything was piled against them but would that really happen now, in the modern era where even humans and mythical creatures co-existed? That was a stupid question, things were never what they seemed.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone started filing out of the room. She grabbed her things and went out still thinking. Almost everyone backed away from her, giving her far too much room but she ignored it, already used their treatment.

She looked around and saw that it didn't really matter. Depending on which type of creature you were, you would have your own clique with the rare human that didn't care what you were.

Hinata herself was a meta-morph... or a werewolf as the humans called her kind. But she was known as some sort of royalty. She was the next in line to rule the pack but she was sure she still had several hundred years before she was close to being the leader, for which she was glad to wait.

"Oops." A pink haired girl suddenly said as she put her foot right in front of Hinata. She was amazed by the kind of tactics _vampires_ would go to. Even though she saw it coming, she let herself be tripped. Her cousin, Neji didn't quite understand why she let herself be bullied but she felt that if she did something about it, it would just cause trouble with the already tense relationship that Vampires and Werewolves had.

She looked back, and saw that Sakura had walked away with a smug look on her face.

Hinata heard a couple gasps and a few giggles. Vampires were the only creatures that did not respect her kind. They felt themselves superior such as the pink haired bimbo known as Sakura Haruno. A few other vampires and werewolves had a strange rivalry going, feeling the need to continue past resentment.

In the past, werewolves and vampires were enemies. Much blood was spilled by both sides until her father, Hiashi Hyuuga -the current leader- and the leader of the vampires, Fugaku Uchiha, came to a treaty and decided that things needed to come to a change.

Humans had hunted both their kind for centuries and they felt it was time to undo the misunderstandings that had been bound but before any of that could be possible they themselves had to unite and teach the humans what to truly fear.

Then, the new era of creatures and humans alike came to understanding and then blended into society. Vampires and Werewolves no longer had to hide away during the day. It was nice to see the sun without having to watch your back in case of a sneak attack. Nearly twenty years of peace and the blood shed had dwindled down to few.

She continued walking until she saw her cousin Neji but thats not what made her stop walking. It was the girl he was talking to. She walked close enough to smell her scent. It seemed like she was human, which baffled her even more. Most humans steered clear of her kind because of fear. There was a stupid rumor going around that werewolves had recently killed a human -false of course- and that they had devoured them whole. That and they rolled in packs, they intimidated people.

Neji finally noticed her and the girl turned to her. The girl's hair was in two buns and she had light brown eyes, even in the uniform she seemed very pretty. But the tiny breeze that went with her turn gave a distinct smell and alarms went off in her head, it was far too alluring.

"Hey Neji." Hinata said giving the a girl a questioning gaze.

"Hinata, this is Ten-ten, Ten-ten this is Hinata, my cousin." Neji said. Hinata took out her hand to shake it, Ten-ten looked at it, confused, before finally shaking it. The texture of her hand felt normal but Hinata could sense that something was wrong with the feel.

"So are you new here?" Hinata said smiling, ignoring her confusion. She forgot that teenagers no longer shook hands.

"Not really, I've been here since the beginning of the year but it's nice to finally get to know you." Ten-ten said.

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know -she hoped Neji took the hidden message under that- but we have to go, our ride is here." Hinata said nodding toward the entrance of the school. Ten-ten looked but there was just a bunch of people there.

"There's nothin-" but her sentence got stuck in her throat as soon as a stretch limo rolled up and stopped.

"Actually, I invited Ten-ten to the dinner." Neji said smirking.

"Isn't that tomorrow and... we always go together?" Hinata asked, confused. The dinner was merely for the family to get together with leader of the vampires and his family to discuss the annual party that they threw. The problem was that they were to bring dates. Usually Neji and Hinata just went together so that people would stay off their backs but apparently Neji had other plans.

"I felt that it was time for change."

"Traitor!" Hinata hissed. She couldn't help but let her teeth lengthen and growl. Who was she supposed to get in such short notice?!?

"Yes and Ten-ten doesn't have any formal clothing so I decided to take her with you since your going to get your dress anyway." Neji said smirking. She so much wanted to scratch that smirk off his face. She had to calm down, her nails had become claws and she felt the familiar itch on her head when her ears started growing. So Hinata closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay Neji, Ten-ten lets go." Hinata said, exasperated. She walked to the limo, the driver haven already opened the door, and walked in.

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't go." Ten-ten finally said.

"No, it's my fault for getting so worked up, I hope you aren't frightened of me." Hinata said putting on her best apologetic smile.

"Your so cute!!! There's no way I could be scared of you!!!" Ten-ten said gushing. Hinata reeled back, she was sure that she scared her off, maybe this Ten-ten had far more guts than she gave her credit for.

Hinata set her things down and laid down on the seat since it was long enough. But before she could get real comfortable her phone vibrated.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you guys?" It was Hanabi, her little sister, patient as ever.

"We're about to get there, don't worry." Hinata reassured her.

"You better, the scent of bloodsuckers is in the air." Hanabi said hanging up. Hinata sighed and laid back down. Hanabi held a strong hatred of Vampires even though the war was before her time.

"_**The child knows nothing." **_Hinata hissed. It was the ancient tongue of her people, she couldn't help speaking it being so accustomed to it.

"_**Give her time."**_ Neji muttered. Ten-ten was bewildered. It kind of sounded like growls and barks but it had a somewhat elegance to it, showing that there was meaning behind it. She didn't want to ruin their melodic voices by speaking up. She was usually a very bold person and she already knew Neji well enough to not care if she did something stupid but Hinata and Neji together was something that demanded respect, she wasn't sure why.

"_**Why did you bring her?" **_Hinata asked, very curious.

"_**I'm not sure myself."**_ Neji answered. He took a peek at her and looked back at Hinata. **_"But she wants to understand... our way, I find her courage to be admirable but her curiosity bothers me, I want to scare her a little."_** He said.

"_**Scare her?"**_ Why on earth would he ever want to do that?

"_**Perhaps then, she will regret wanting to know more about me. I've told her nothing yet she insists on being told of our kind. She is very... persistent."**_ Neji said, saying the last sentence with slight annoyance.

"I know that tone mister, I'm not listening." Ten-ten said, childishly. Hinata giggled, she was really starting to like her. But once again, an alarm went off. She also wanted to know about them and her presence was a tone different from humans, either she was being paranoid or something was up, she once again let her train of thought be forgotten and pretended nothing was wrong.

"_**I like her, shes good for you."**_ Hinata said, affectionately. Neji looked at her in surprise, and switched back.

"What do you-"

"Why is a _human_ here?" Hanabi growled. They didn't even notice the limo stop or the door open.

"She is a _friend_ of mine." Neji said protectively. Hanabi looked at him in surprise and went in. She sat on the other end of limo and sniffed the air. So Hanabi couldn't sense anything, that probably meant Neji couldn't either, perhaps she was being paranoid.

"Umm... what is she doing?" Ten-ten said, suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"Sniffing for Vampires." Hanabi answered.

"Hanabi!" Hinata warned.

"Fine." Hanabi huffed, looking away. Ten-ten whispered in Neji's ear and he whispered back. Hinata felt that they needed privacy and looked away, trying to keep her keen hearing on the roar of the engine, as quiet as that was.

The only thing she needed to worry about was who she was going to take to dinner. The whole ride was quiet and they soon arrived to the store. They walked out and were met with extravagant decorations and furniture.

"Ah, my favorite customers!" A lady screamed. Neji flinched at her high pitched voice, and stood behind Hinata who tried to act to polite. Ten-ten found her overly bubbly personality -as she seemed to be- to be forced and wondered why.

"Hello, Claresta, nice to see you again." Hinata said.

"Let's just get this over with already." Hanabi said, impatiently. The lady flinched and her jaw tensed but her crinkled smile stayed in place.

"Right this way, Mr. Hyuuga, my assisant will take your measurements." The saleslady said nervously. Neji nodded and followed the shaking girl as they made their way to the men's section.

"I see we have a newcomer." Claresta said, forcing herself to make small talk.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of theirs deciding to crash the party." Ten-ten answered, rebelliously.

"What courage." she murmured. Hanabi snorted while Hinata gave her a look. Ten-ten was completely confused by the lady's behavior. Claresta led them to a room full of mirrors with a stump in the center.

"Oh my, how silly of me, I forgot to bring the measuring tape." Claresta said, nervously giggling and running out of the room.

"What the hell was up with her?" Ten-ten asked, staring at the place where she stood.

"Well, she's human... most humans, unlike yourself are cautious around us." Hinata said, smiling. This girl was truly oblivious.

"In other words, she fears us so much that she can barely stay in the same room with us without breaking down." Hanabi said smirking. "Don't you fear us at all?" she asked. While Hinata did not like what Hanabi revealed, it was true whether she wanted it to be or not. But it only brought more curiosity, why did Ten-ten not fear them?

"I don't think your bad people, a brat maybe but not bad." Ten-ten answered. Hanabi growled while Hinata giggled.

"I really am starting to like you more and more." Hinata said. The moment was ruined when Claresta, ran back in.

"Now, let's begin."

- -- -

The next morning she felt tired. She didn't want to go to breakfast, simply because she didn't want to face her father when Hinata told him that she had no date for dinner. So she got ready early and decided to take her own car to school.

"Hinata?" Neji said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Umm... yes?" Hinata said, wincing. She was hoping she could make it out without seeing anyone.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Neji asked. He already knew answer, he just wanted her to admit it.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Neji." Hinata replied, miffed. He knew why she was leaving why degrade herself and say it out loud. Neji frowned and decided not to push her.

"I know I should have told you but it was sudden to me as well and I apologize but this is for your own good, I don't want my uncle to force you into it, I rather have you choose your own escort instead of him going into drastic measures and putting you into an arrange marriage." Neji said, leaving.

She knew he was right but she didn't want to admit it. She went into the large garage and went into the plainest car they had and drove out.

But as she rolled into the parking lot, she almost wish she didn't take her car. Most of the student body stared at her. Perhaps a Mustang was much too attention grabbing?

She heaved a huge sigh and parked. They constantly stared at her anyway, that was nothing new.

Hinata knew she was starting to freak out but she was a hundred and sixteen years old and still single, something that Neji did not let her forget. She was even considering in taking up Itachi's offer.

About twenty years ago -when the treaty was first formed- Itachi Uchiha offered to be her date but she refused, still hesitant about Vampires. He kindly understood and said the offer would always be available. Would it still be available, so many years later?

With new found courage, Hinata got out of the car, the crowd making way for her as soon as they saw it was her and made her way to where she smelled Sasuke.

Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother and he probably knew how to contact Itachi.

Hinata followed the scent to an empty classroom but then she also noticed the scent of Sakura. She felt that it was a good idea to wait outside because she also smelled something... else. Hinata couldn't help but blush it was so damn quiet in the hall and there was nothing to focus her hearing on so she heard everyone of Sakura's moans and the very few groans that emitted from Sasuke.

After five minutes, she heard them talk.

"That was amazing, Sasuke." Sakura breathed. Sasuke didn't answer but it didn't seem to bother Sakura.

"Do you want to do it again tonight?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Why not?" She could almost hear the pout.

"Don't act stupid Sakura." Sasuke growled out.

"I just don't want you to be near those awful smelling Werewolves, especially there little 'princess'." Sakura snorted. "Just thinking about her pisses me off."

"I could care less." Sasuke answered after a few moments.

"I just want to grab her by the neck and break it into pieces, what would you do then?" Sakura said, playfully.

"Kill you." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Why?!?!" Sakura screamed. She obviously wasn't ready for that answer.

"For being an idiot." He said. She stayed quiet for a few seconds -fuming most likely- before she heard a loud thunder.

"You can forget about me going because I'm not getting near those things!!!" Sakura screamed and ran out right after and didn't even notice her presence as she passed by.

Hinata quickly shook her head to compose herself and walked into the classroom.

There he was sitting on one of the desks, leaning back slightly on his elbows with his shirt half open and a permanent scowl on his lovely face. While she did not personally know him, she could not deny his beauty.

As she stopped a few feet away from him, an arrant thought crossed her mind. This was the first time she had ever been alone him, not once in the war did she ever come across him and not once did she have a willing conversation with him. It bothered her a little but she ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. It was obvious that he knew she was there the whole time. It was rude to speak over a distance -whether he could hear anyway or not- so she stepped closer.

"I would like you to tell me where Itachi is, if that is not too much." Hinata requested.

"Why?" Sasuke wasn't expecting that. He also wasn't expecting the sudden electricity that he felt as she stepped closer. It made him extremely uncomfortable which in turn annoyed him, what the hell was going on?

"I need to ask him something." Hinata answered meekly, it was as if every single particle that was within the space of Sasuke and Hinata was charged, making her tingly and for some reason, hyper aware of Sasuke's presence. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't like her answer.

"It just so happens that Itachi can only be contacted by family at this moment, if you tell me perhaps I will tell Itachi later on." Sasuke answered, lazily. Hinata had to think about that without letting anything show on her face. If he knew how embarrassing it was to even have to ask him at all, she would never live it down.

"I see. Well then, I wish to ask him if his offer is still available." Hinata asked. It was essentially telling the truth without all the embarassment. Sasuke was quiet for a moment, seemingly contemplating on telling his older brother. With the silence was a sudden impulse to touch him, it freaked her out. She put her hands behind her back and put them into fists, there was no way she was going to get anywhere near him.

"Don't you think it's a bit late to go up on his offer?" Sasuke asked, smirking. It seemed like he knew, while that in itself should have been embarrassing, all it did was peek her curiosity.

"You of all people should know that time does not really matter to me." Hinata said, trying to be diplomatic. Her and Sasuke were something of a rarity. They were born on the same year and while to humans that was something next to nothing -because they had an uncanny ability to multiply- to Werewolves and Vampires that was something that did not happen often because at the time of their births their 'species' were becoming extinct.

"True." He answered. They stared at each other for over a minute before Sasuke broke out in a sigh. Sasuke himself was having a hard time ignoring what he felt.

"It seems like we have a similar dilemma." Sasuke said. Hinata rose her eyebrow at his statement.

"I no longer have a date." Sasuke said. Hinata stared at him some more before understanding what he was trying to get at. He must of seen the apprehension on her face because he continued.

"I don't see what the problem is, it is just a date it's not like we will have to socialize afterwords." He said, annoyed.

"I don't care about that, what about Sakura?" She didn't feel comfortable with that part. Nor did she feel comfortable with the fact that he would have to touch her and sit right next to her.

"Does it matter, I still don't understand why you never killed her." Sasuke retorted.

"She was just a newborn, she didn't know what was really going on at the time." Hinata mumured. She didn't like being reminded of the war. There was so much blood shed, some that she helped create and she felt guilty whenever she was reminded.

"You should have killed her." he said, his eyes smoldering.

"But then you wouldn't have somebody to fuck." Hinata said, immediately covering her mouth and blushing furiously. The words came out faster than she had time to think them, but he had struck a nerve. There was a part of her, one she tried to supress, that was a potty mouth, something she gained during the war.

Sasuke seemed momentarily stunned and she felt even more ashamed. But then he did something that Hinata, never in a million years would have fathomed.

He laughed, laughed hard.

Hinata stared at him and marveled at how childlike he looked when he laughed. The urge to touch him became stronger and she held herself in place.

"Cute." Hinata breathed. It was loud enough for Sasuke to hear and he coughed to control his laughter. Hinata blushed harder and tried to pretend that she didn't say that.

"I mean, I-I'll go... with you." Hinata said, rubbing her arm. Sasuke stared at her... and stared at her. The fact that he wanted to touch her face when she blushed had nothing to do with his stare.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." Sasuke finally said, with a strange voice and walked away. Hinata stayed rooted to her spot for a moment before going against the wall and sliding down to sit against it. She looked at the clock and was surprised.

It had only been fifteen minutes.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Okay...** this is weird. I'm not sure if I like it or not. You guys tell me. But if this has a good response then I'll post up the next chapter in roughly two weeks... so have your reviews by then.

And yes I know things are confusing but it will be cleared up in the next few chapters, so ask away and see how much I am willing to tell!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope. Still don't own Naruto.

Read & Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

She knew that sitting there was not a good idea. She was too riled up, too confused, anything could set her off. After a few moments Hinata heard the multiplying footsteps throughout the school and knew it was time to get to class.

Throughout all of first period, she could not concentrate. Luckily, there were none of her kin in her class, no one to see her anxiety. When Sasuke walked away, she had wanted to follow him. Thankfully, the farther away he got, the less she felt the attraction.

But then the bell rang to her next class and her anxiety came back ten fold.

_Breathe_, she told herself, _whatever happened in there, won't happen again, I'm sure of it_

It was enough to compose herself. With a vacant expression, she walked to her locker, switched books and went into her second period class.

"Hinata!" A rough voice yelled. She lost her vacant expression and smiled. Kiba Inuzuka, one of her best friends. "Get over here!" he barked out. She took a deep breath and crossed to the right side of the room. The left side was inhabited by Vampires, were Sasuke was. She let her eyes wander to his seat and was surprised to see it empty, it confused her but she wasn't about to complain.

_He probably left home or something_

"So is it true?" Kiba asked as she sat down.

"Hmm?" She was distracted and it was costing her. Kiba followed her gaze to the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Waiting for somebody?" Kiba asked. It broke her train of thought -she was still worried that Sasuke would show up- and she turned to face him. "No Kiba, what's true?"

"That Neji's in love." Kiba said gaining his previous enthusiasm.

"What!" Hinata screamed, her jaw dropping. A few vampires sneered and Kiba growled at them.

"Tame that dog of yours." A sleek voice said. Hinata lost her previous shock in favor of her annoyance. It was Sakura and her friend Ino, right next to her.

"Why I outta..." Kiba said, getting up from his seat. The few humans in the middle looked scared already prepared for a fight to break out. Hinata put a hand on his chest and shook her head, Kiba cursed and sat back down. Hinata turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow at her. It seemed like something was bugging her but of course she knew what.

"Sometimes I just wanna tear her throat out." Kiba muttered.

"You know that would break the treaty." A kid beside them said.

"Yeah, yeah... we are the example, blah blah-blah blah-blah, whatever Shino." Kiba muttered, already getting the speech over a number of times.

"Hello Shino." Hinata said nodding toward him. Shino Aburama was not a human, although he looked like one, -as all other mythical creatures do... most of them- he was in fact, a shape shifter. He could turn into any living thing, which in her opinion, was pretty cool.

Shino nodded to her as well and turned to the front of the class.

More than half of the students between them were either shape shifters or faeries all disguised as humans. Very few were able to distinguish them, it was hard to differentiate their scent but for some reason she always could, something that she was very proud of.

She vaguely noticed that the teacher had already started the lecture. She took out her homework and left it on her desk. It was annoying to go to school, mostly because she already knew everything. The teachers already knew who was human and they tried their hardest to focus on them. The only reason they were going to school was to make ties with those who were not their kind.

"-who got killed?" She heard a human suddenly ask. Hinata focused and payed attention.

"Yes well, it is not certain who killed him but everything is being done to find out." The teacher answered nervously. He was a small man, balding at the top of his head with dark gray hairs at the side. With a beard and glasses, the child was small, round and absolutely ordinary. He dabbed his handkerchief in a nervous gesture.

"I mean its obvious from the brutal way he was killed that a Werewolf did it." Sakura stage whispered. Really, the things she did to start something.

"Really Sakura." Hinata chided. "Accusing people without evidence makes it seem like your trying to cover something up." she continued. It was so easy to rile Sakura up. It was obvious from the way her smirk turned into a frown that she wasn't expecting her to say anything but when it came to deaths, Hinata felt obligated to defend them.

"Why suddenly so defensive, you don't usually stand up to me, but who could blame you, I'm a Vampire, we are pretty intimidating." Sakura said with a wave of her hand. The fact was that even though Hinata was usually calm sometimes things did get her mad, Werewolves had the tendency to have tempers mostly because there transformations were fueled by their emotions, that and Hinata wasn't calm to begin with.

"I guess you forget who was cowering in fear in our first encounter." Hinata said, grimacing. Even when she mentioned the war, she didn't like it. But of course it had the desired affect on pissing Sakura off.

"I remember that, I was there. Ungrateful child, she should have ki-"

"Please, let us forget the past and remain in the present... Mr. Baker, the lesson." Hinata said, using her diplomatic voice, already regretting bringing it up. The teacher nodded quickly and was about to continue when the door was suddenly opened.

Sasuke -in all his Vampire glory- walked in without a glance to the teacher and took his seat, adjacent to Hinata's. The teacher stuttered for a moment but collected himself and continued but of course Sakura had to retort.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you think a Werewolf killed that guy a few days ago?" Sakura purred as she turned in her seat. It wasn't loud enough to distract anybody with normal hearing which didn't apply to more than half the class. Most people didn't turn with the exception of the few who were keen to fighting the Vamps.

Sasuke didn't answer, choosing to ignore her and it frustrated Sakura. Her previous irritation with him resurfaced and she turned away from him in anger.

Unfortunately, in her interest, Hinata snorted, along with the others -not very lady-like on her part- causing both Sasuke and Sakura to turn to her. Sakura glared for a moment and turned to Ino. Sasuke on the other hand stared. Their gazes locked and Hinata stopped breathing. The unbelievable urge to touch him returned and she did what she could to keep herself rooted.

_His eyes are beautiful_

Why that thought crossed her mind was a mystery even to her. In all her meetings with the Uchihas, not once did she have an interest in them. Up until recently, they had always been the enemy and after the treaty they were people she had only glimpses of.

And now all she could do was see him. Even with her enhanced sight she couldn't see anything else, all it did was give her more detail of him.

The spell was broken when the bell rang. She was so focused she couldn't feel the hour. She blinked in surprise and saw Sasuke shake his head. She grabbed her things and got up. Kiba, who seemed to be coming out of a day dream, sighed and slowly got up.

They had fifteen minutes for break so they headed to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large and spaced out. The humans were in the center of it all, greatly outnumbering their kinds. The Werewolves were in the left while the Vampires were in the right. The shape-shifters and the others who blended in perfectly were in with humans except for a few who were with them.

"Hey." Hinata turned to the voice and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall next to the doors. People stopped their chattering and zeroed on the two. Kiba tensed and put himself in front of Hinata.

"Don't worry, _dog_, I merely wish to speak to Hinata, privately." Sasuke said. Kiba growled a bit, not moving an inch.

"Kiba, it's okay." Hinata said putting a hand on his shoulder. Kiba glanced at her before relaxing and he begrudgingly moving aside.

"If he does anything out of line you make sure to-"

"Howl and take defensive maneuvers. I know Kiba." she said smiling up at him.

"Good." he said patting her head. "You better not do any-"

"Kiba." Hinata said, chiding him.

"Okay, okay. Be careful." Kiba said, finally walking to their table. Sasuke was silent throughout their exchange and turned as soon as she faced him. He lead her through the school, -leaving a lot of space between them- finally taking her to the school roof. The halls on the way there were empty and the roof was completely isolated. And then the same attraction occurred as soon as they were alone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke suddenly muttered. He involuntarily stepped toward her and he caught himself, balling his hands into fists.

"I'm-I'm not doing anything." Hinata whispered as she put a hand to her heart. It was pounding away so fast that they could both hear it clearly. Hinata took deep breathes and though her heart rate started slowing, it did nothing for the electricity that seemed to be flowing through them.

"So you feel it too?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and stronger every time we're alone." Sasuke said, taking another step, another one and they would be so close they'd be mingling there breathes. It was blatantly honest and she really had to focus on it to keep herself from blushing from the previous thought.

"I've heard a legend about this but I did not believe it to be true." Sasuke muttered more to himself than anything.

"A legend?" Hinata thought back to all the ancient stories that were passed down from generation to generation, wolf to wolf. And then it suddenly hit her.

"Soul mates?" It was preposterous, yet it fit all their symptoms perfectly. "I thought it was only for witches, whose souls were pure and eternal." Hinata asked, reciting what she was told.

"I've been thinking about it and thats the only thing that fits, unless of course your using some kind of werewolf magic?" Sasuke asked seriously. Hinata could help but let out a snort.

"Werewolf magic? What about Vampire hypnosis?" Hinata asked, just a serious. Sasuke smirked.

"You see my dilemma here?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Everybody knew that there was no such thing as Werewolf magic or Vampire hypnosis, it was what the humans used as an excuse when they were seduced.

"So your sayin we're Soul mates?" Hinata said lightly. When there was an explanation for it, it was easier to control herself, having her emotions on haywire was bound to do something to her form.

"There could be a possibility, I simply wanted to know what we were going to do for the party." Sasuke said.

"Pretend like theres nothing wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Hard to pretend theres nothing wrong when I want to touch you." Sasuke said huskily. His eyes had locked onto hers once again but she had to look away. The way he said it sent shivers up her spine and her blush intensified.

There was no one there, nothing keeping him from taking the final step. She tilted her head up to get a better look at him, his eyes seemed to go on forever, she could get lost in them. They stood like that, so close yet they did not touch.

And then he kissed her.

It was like everything wrong in the world was right a soon as he was there. Any fault he thought he had she would love. And this was love.

And such a forceful thing love was! Just yesterday she was worrying that something was wrong with her, that no man would take her, when she had this absolute amazing being before her.

Sasuke didn't like showing emotion, it was weakness that anybody could take advantage of yet this-love! It seemed too right, too breathe taking to ignore.

Suddenly the electricity that was cackling between them turned into a blazing fire that burst through, it was so powerful that they stumbled backward.

"What-what was that." Hinata asked weakly. The overpowering emotion was there, she could see Sasuke's light, she was aware of him completely. It wasn't like before where the closer they got the more they felt it, it was there and it wouldn't go away. Her body was tingling with pleasure and all she wanted to do was run into his arms.

Sasuke stared at his hand and put it out in front of him. An invitation. And somehow she just knew what it meant. Without hesitation she placed her hand in his and nothing happened. The flame seemed to calm down but the glow was there, it still sent a need in them but it was bearable.

"Hn."

"What now?" Hinata was nervous to say the least, there was no way around it now, the forceful feeling of love claimed her into him but whether they decided to accept it was still under contemplation.

"I think I love you." It would be stupid to deny it and he wasn't one to beat around the bush. His quick proclamation made her blink and then blush a thousand shades.

"Is-isn't it a l-little too quick to u-uh-"

"I am simply stating a fact. I can sense what your feeling and I find your embarassment pointless. I understood immediately and accepted it, now you should do the same." Sasuke said, a little hurt -not that he would admit it- that she couldn't understand.

Hinata forgot just how heartless Sasuke could be but she felt a twinge of guilt when she felt his pain -however small- and smiled a little.

"Yeah, I love you too." It was amazing how quickly everything happened but there was no other word to describe what she felt at the moment. The more she accepted it, the easier the force of the attraction was to control.

"Then come." He said before claiming her lips again. This time she wrapped her hands around his neck and he wound his around her waist.

It was strange really, he wanted Hinata, but not in the usual way he wanted females. It wasn't just sex, it was emotional comfort something he was now sure he couldn't get from anyone but her.

It was the first time she wanted anyone in such away, not just emotionally but _physically_. She wanted to know every little detail of him, mind and _body._ Perhaps this new link between them was sending some of Sasuke's... needs to her?

She should break away before she did something irrational on the school roof, she didn't want to lose her virginity there.

"Your still a virgin?" Sasuke muttered, surprised. He heard it as if it was his own thought but with a melodic tone.

"Y-you heard t-that?" Hinata said in equal surprise as she hid her face in his chest, her blush intensifying.

"So I can hear your thoughts as well." Sasuke said, trying to distract himself, it wasn't working. That meant he had to show her how to-

"Could you not think about that!" Hinata yelled, hitting him on his chest. It really was strange hearing someone else's thought but the thought seemed just a part of her as it was his.

"Couldn't help myself." Sasuke said, chuckling as she grew more embarrassed.

"Let's get back to the situation at hand." she said, glaring at him.

"Yes, well, no one will believe the soul mate situation and lets face it, a Vampire and a Werewolf, nobody will let us be." Sasuke said, nibbling her earlobe.

Even though Sasuke was distracting her, and he was a huge distraction, -he seemed to hear that thought as well and started kissing her- she saw the logic in that. Not only were they enemies but they were the son and daughter of the most powerful and influential families in all of the world. Maybe they should-

"S-sasuke!" How could Hinata even think straight when Sasuke was pushing her against the wall next to the school roof's door.

"I promise I won't go any farther than you want me to." Sasuke muttered as he relentlessly kissed her. Her mind was turning into mush. Nothing but his scent and the feel of him could get through her head and his hand was slightly closer to her breast than it was a minute ago.

Maybe, maybe they could go a little farther, it wasn't like it mattered where they did it-- and then the bell rang bringing Hinata back into reality.

"I have to go." Hinata said pushing him away. Sasuke sighed and stepped aside, knowing she wasn't willing to skip third period, he was so close to touching her boobs too.

"Too bad." Hinata muttered sarcastically as she went through the door. The link really was forcing some of Sasuke's perverted traits through, she really wanted him to do it.

"Ah!" Hinata squeaked. Sasuke's hands grabbed her breasts and he bit her shoulder playfully.

"Be careful what you wish for." Sasuke muttered into her ear as he groped her.

"Pervert!" she yelled, stepping on his foot as hard as she could.

"Shit." Sasuke cursed as he reached for his foot. She kissed him then, -and bit him hard in the process, drawing blood- and walked away.

"I guess we're acting like nothings wrong." Sasuke whispered. He collected himself -smoothing out his shirt and removing the dribble of blood- and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He smirked, she was just radiating embarassment. He took his time in getting to his class -he didn't have Hinata with him so who cared- and took the moment to let his mind catch up with his heart.

The strange emotions were overpowering and hard to control. It wasn't like before where the farther he got the less he could feel it. It was _there, _her light, her being was burning brightly and a part of him.

Two halves of a whole.

A simple statement that described them perfectly. Whatever the emotions were -since he really couldn't just name them- they led him to believe that as long as he had her -and he was hers now- there was no mountain too high, no ocean too deep, nothing impossible that he couldn't accomplish.

Either that or he was just a damn fool.

And it all happened in fifteen minutes.

**

* * *

**

**W-O-W.... **bet you didn't see that coming. I keep questioning myself that it all happened too fast but just the utter impossibility of soul mates makes it seem like that its ok.

So maybe it did happen quickly... thats the whole _point_. And I'm kinda digging this. I usually build up to the relationship so having a plot that makes it happen quickly is new to me, hope I did a good job! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, or just a pat on the back a for job well done is nice too!

And the Sakura bashing ends here, so don't hate me if it seems like the story is there to make her life a living hell, it'll get better.

I updated rather quickly which is a rarity, so don't look too much into this, I am rather fixated on this, my head running circles with the plot, so I'm good for now.

Once again, ask away if you don't quite understand, hopefully I did okay. Anyway...

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto.

Read & Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Nope, still don't own Naruto.**

**I'm pretty sure there are a lot of grammar mistakes but I _really _don't want to look it over, so excuse my laziness and here's another chapter...**

**

* * *

**

_Smug bastard_

She could no longer hear his thoughts but she could sense his feelings. She had all but ran from the roof and went to her locker and she could still sense how triumphant he was feeling because she was his.

And he was hers.

She froze for a moment and let a huge smile cross her face. The world just suddenly made sense.

And then Sakura ruined it by slamming her locker close and getting in her face.

"Hey, princess." Sakura said.

"Hello." Hinata muttered back, cursing her politeness.

"You don't mind if we talk, right?" Sakura asked, with such false sweetness that she wondered if even Sakura herself bought it.

"Yes but maybe later, I have to get to class." Hinata said walking. Sakura frowned in frustration. It wasn't like Hinata to refuse her but she was tired of letting her get away with things, it was time Sakura learned her place.

"Fine." Sakura said, submissively. She pivoted and did a runway model's walk to her class.

Hinata took a breath and quickly made her way into her class with moments to spare. Kiba was there and three of their kind plus four Vampires, otherwise dominated by humans. He gave her a heated stare and gulped, took another breath, and prepared herself for the interrogation.

-

As Hinata got farther away from him, his smirk disappeared with her.

His thoughts which had been so full of her just moments before started spiraling into chaos.

_Just what the _hell_ happened?!?_

Sasuke nearly blushed at his thoughts just moments ago.

_Is it possible for me to get any cheesier?_

But despite the fact that he was overly annoyed over his cheesy thoughts, he was slightly, kind of, in a way... unopposed to the idea... sort of.

_Still, its really annoying that I had no choice in the matter._

He stopped and turned back around, deciding to brood and blame the world of its unfairness. Things with such affect to his life should be left to him about whether or not he wanted to royally screw his life over.

With that idea in mind, he went back to the roof top to see what else was wrong with the whole situation.

-

"What the hell happened?" Kiba hissed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hinata said, dazed. It was still hard to believe that so much happened in fifteen minutes. She had met her soul mate -the idea was still hard to grasp- and they were kissing and he groped her-

"Whats wrong!" Kiba said a little loud. Hinata was blushing without cause and he put his hand on her forehead.

"N-nothing, calm down, Kiba." She muttered. The last part was mostly for herself, she knew how Kiba felt about Vampires -who didn't, he was one of the constant fighters- so she couldn't tell him about the soul mate incident.

"What happened." Kiba asked. Hinata took a breath and her blush was removed. She decided to tell him who her date would be otherwise, he would cause a scene when he saw her with him.

"_**Sasuke and I came to an... agreement."**_ Hinata whispered in the ancient tongue. She didn't want the others to know yet so she said it so low that only Kiba could hear it.

"_**What kind of agreement?" **_Kiba hissed back. He already became weary when she didn't want their people to hear.

"_**Don't get mad, if anything blame Neji, if it wasn't for him I would have never done anything." **_She was still slightly miffed but with everything that happened she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him in the face or thank him a million times over.

Kiba on the other hand wasn't liking how it sounded.

"_**Sasuke is going to be... escorting me to dinner, tonight." **_

"_**What?!?"**_ Kiba yelled out. The class turned to him but he was oblivious.

"_**Do you have any idea how much trouble this is going to cause?!?" **_Kiba yelled, not caring that he was interrupting the class.

"Uh... Mr. Inuzuka, p-please remain seated and d-don't interrupt the c-class." The teacher pleaded in fear. Kiba gave the teacher a look, making her flinch. Kiba felt bad and decided to listen.

"_**I am fully aware of the consequences Kiba, don't treat me like a child." **_Hinata muttered, annoyed. Just because Kiba had five years on her, didn't mean he could treat her like she didn't know what she was doing.

"_**Sorry, it's just... he's a freaking Blood-sucker for Moon's sake." **_Kiba whispered strongly. Hinata, despite what she wa feeling, smiled a little. Kiba liked to use the old woman's tale of the Moon. That what they were blessed with was thanks to the Moon Goddess.

It was strange how she was noticing it now.

"_**So... it took you fifteen minutes for that?" **_Kiba muttered suspiciously. Hinata tried her hardest not blush, or think of what exactly kept her so... busy.

"_**It's not like I said yes right away, it took time for me to agree."**_ Hinata muttered. Kiba was far too suspicious for his own good.

"_**Right, sorry." **_Kiba apologized, sheepishly. Kiba was satisfied and the questions and accusation were over and done with. The class continued on in a boring monotone.

Yet in Hinata's head, the scene at the rooftop replayed itself over and over. Was it really the Soul mate factor? Was there really such a force out there that was able to do such powerful things? And if there was, didn't it only apply to Witches?

But what other explanation was there? Whether there was a war or not, her people would never accept it, nobody would.

With the attacking questions passing through her head, her giddy excitement had turned to worry and nervousness.

Thankfully, her Hyuuga training had gained her the ability of a stoic face, one that did not pass her true feelings.

Without a look of a emotion, she went to her next class, muttering a hasty good bye to Kiba.

Her next class was advanced physics, one that was almost completely dominated by Vampires. It was they're specialty. But of course the Hyuuga pride wouldn't relent and she was forcefully put into the class.

She sat down and nodded to her human partner. He was a brilliant child one who liked to draw- quite well in fact.

She looked at his current project and almost cracked a smile.

It was a wolf basking in the light of the moon beside a lake. The woods on its other side with different glowing pairs of light, peeping at it.

"I thought you would like it." the boy muttered with a huge smile. Her upper lip twitched when the smile got bigger. It was so fake that she wondered whether Sakura was taking lessons from the guy.

"Yes, well, only you would be able to draw it so beautifully, Sai." Hinata said, politely. Her annoyance dissolved when she realized how true it was. Whether Sai could convey his feelings properly -which he couldn't- or not, his feeling were able to latch onto his drawings, thats what she really liked about him.

"Thank you." Sai replied, the smile disappearing from his face. It was devoid of emotions but she could feel the awkward gratitude from him, making her smile.

Thats when she felt a slight annoyance- that wasn't hers.

She turned to the door only to find that Sasuke was already walking towards his desk. She watched in slight fascination. He looked indifferent with a smug air about him. Yet she _felt_ that he was annoyed and struggling to find out why.

_So strange..._

Looking at Sasuke, her anxiety lessoned and all she felt was plain curiosity.

She wanted to figure how the bond worked. She couldn't hear what he was thinking but she could feel what he felt and it confused her.

She sniffed the Vampires that were approaching and she let her gaze wonder onto Sai's drawing. She wouldn't want to get caught staring at a Vampire like a love-struck puppy.

Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed and he couldn't understand why. All he did was walk in and see Hinata... smiling at another guy.

And when his annoyance turned into anger, -right when he though about- he understood the strange emotion that made him react in such a way.

Jealousy.

He was jealous of a human boy.

He was an awe of the emotion -and extremely annoyed-. Such a silly thing yet it held such power... he couldn't decide which was worse, jealousy or it's cause, love.

_This is why I had decided to stay away from things such as feelings_

Although there was a slight bitterness to his forced emotions -especially his cheesy thoughts-, his gaze flickered over to her for a moment before he went back to his casual staring of nothing.

_As long as it's her, maybe I won't mind as much_

And a flicker of a smile crossed his face before he willed it away.

-

It really wasn't as bad as last time. Sasuke's light, although a distraction, didn't threaten to take over the fore-front of her mind. She was able to pay attention to the teacher and think properly.

That didn't mean she wasn't thinking about him.

_The equation doesn't seem to be particularly hard... does Sasuke think its hard? No Sasuke probably isn't even paying attention... I wonder what he's thinking about... no that equation is wrong, did Sasuke notice that too?_

_Is it just me or do I need to join the Sasuke fan-club?_

Hinata shuddered and decided to never, ever let that thought cross her mind again.

The bell finally wrang and she hastily got up, shaking her head in hopes of regaining her normal train of thought.

Waving good-bye to Sai, she turned and headed for cafeteria. She stopped though when she realized Sakura's scent.

_Crappers, I said I'd talk to her_

Despite the fact that she just thought crappers in her head, she scowled and waited.

Sakura never got with in ten feet of her.

Hinata perked up, using her ears to listen, not allowing her eyes to stare at Sakura like she wanted to but she still looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Outside."

And then Sakura disappeared. Or at least to the human eye she disappeared.

_How childish, she doesn't want to be seen with me_

Hinata didn't want to waste Sakura's efforts. So she walked as she turned a corner, ran quickly and in less than ten seconds, arrived outside, behind the school, following Sakura's scent.

_I wonder what she wants to say?_

It couldn't be anything good.

* * *

**Err...** Yeah, this chapter took me forever because I knew what I wanted to happen but I just couldn't word it right.

Just to point something out, Hinata and Sasuke haven't exactly liked the idea of Soul mates... except when they're near each other. I'm not trying to imply anything! (sweat drop)

Next chapter a little more about the war... and maybe Sakura and Hinata's first encounter.

Read & Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata stood rigid, prepared for anything. She tried to check her surroundings in a non-conspicuous way, her paranoia taking the best of her.

"Chill out. Its just me." Sakura muttered with a roll of her eyes. Hinata focused on her, halting her surveillance but remaining defensive all the same.

"It wouldn't be the first time you tried a sneak attack." Hinata said, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

"Actually, I thought it was a very well thought out plan but I had been too confident and it back fired." Sakura said, looking at her nails.

"Yes well, since just about every plan of yours to kill me failed, I'm assuming you just have an abundance of confidence." Hinata said in a dry tone. Sakura's nonchalance faltered and her hands fisted in anger.

"Look. Let me get to the point. What were you and Sasuke talking about." Sakura said in a clip tone.

"That, I'm afraid, is between me and him. Now if that is all, I'll be leaving-"

"Why the hell is he taking you to dinner!" Sakura yelled.

"If you already knew, then why ask?" Hinata said, evasively. She should have figured Sakura went to Sasuke first and that he wouldn't care about telling Sakura and what her reaction would be.

"Why do you play around with me? You don't ever take me seriously. Now your being friendly with the guy I am clearly in love with. What kind of sadistic Werewolf are you?" Sakura said, her voice going down a notch.

Hinata was in clear surprise. Sakura had never truly had a civil conversation with her and for the first time, she realized how she looked to other people with her actions. It left her speechless.

"... I... never meant to make you feel that way. I-"

"You should have just killed me. I know you could have- all those times I was sent to assasinate you, knowing full well that I would come back again and again. You piss me off-"

"Stop! You think I was _playing _with you? Do you understand what death means!?! When you die, you well never see the people you care about! I _hate_ violence yet there was the war, killing countless of our kin alike and you expect me to be apart of the war and forget about my feelings altogether?" She neglected to mention that that was exactly what she did

"Its war, what do you expect? That things will resolve themselves?"

"No but I refused to kill, yet in the end I was forced to, then you newborns come along and I'm expected to kill once more, like nothing? I couldn't do it. You didn't know anything and then when you begged me not to kill you-"

"Don't remind me. It was a moment of weakness, I was naïve." Sakura muttered, indignantly.

"Regardless, my conscious wasn't capable, therefore I ordered my men to neither kill you nor proceed."

Hinata said, quickly.

"So not only are you a bitch, but your stupid too." Sakura muttered.

Hinata sighed and wondered if she would ever be able to have a civil conversation with the Vampire.

"If we're done here, I'm quite hungry and it _is _lunch..."

"Look just tell me why you agreed and we can get out of here." Sakura said, seriously.

"My escort bailed on me in the last second and Sasuke proposed his deal at the most convenient time... don't think too much of it." Hinata added, giving in. She put as much acid in her voice as she could, trying to be convincing.

Sakura still looked at her suspiciously but there was nothing she could do about it unless she wanted to break the treaty and face another war.

"I see." Sakura's tension filled out of her as the seconds went by. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that she wouldn't have to come up with more explanations. Apparently she was more convincing than she thought she was.

"Well... this changes things... perhaps your not as bad as I thought you were." Sakura muttered turning away.

She missed the grimace that passed Hinata's face.

In her head, the scenery changed. It was night, the moon was out and they were no longer behind school, instead they were in the vast forest.

This forest, however, was different- it was quiet, still, lifeless.

And the Sakura that was before her was different. She was cowering, all the grace was gone and the beauty was nearly heartbreaking.

"Please... please. I don't know whats going on... but please. Don't kill me.... I'm not ready to die." The tears were running down her face and she was on her knees, begging.

Distantly, Hinata heard the plea but she was far too gone into her instincts to really make anything out of it. Her muscles rippled in anticipation. She half-transformed. Her eyes became slits, her ears popped into existence at the sides of her head and her nails grew long and deadly.

Her senses focused on the newborn Vampire.

Her soldiers were living statues, frozen, waiting for the order to kill. While the others held their teeth in a position above the other newborns just as ready.

The newborns just as frozen but from fear. Few whimpered while others were lost into their thirst looking for something to eat.

All was silent, as if the forest was preparing for the kill as well and it gave her a rush. Her body was energized with predatory instincts.

She was _dangerous._

A tired yet chilling smile broke out on her face.

And it all disappeared the moment Sakura snorted, stood up quickly and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to become a different monster now? Just... do it quickly."

All of Hinata's predatory instincts disappeared and all that was left was disgust. Ten years ago she couldn't fathom taking lives with such ease but there she was enjoying the moment as if it was her last meal.

Everything that she stood for had slowly wilted away along with her hope for peace. Things were diluted and things had been imprinted into her throughout the years. To the point that she was no longer the same person and in her place was a soldier with the thirst of war.

She felt the questioning eyes upon her, her frozen figure clear with shock and hesitance that as a leader, she never showed.

Slowly, almost painfully, she stood up from her crouched position and her eye twitched as she returned to her human form.

"Run."

It was a command but not to her soldiers, but to the newborn Vampires. It was a shock, such a shock that every single person lost their guard and looked at her in question.

"I shall spare your lives. Get away from here!" Hinata yelled. Sakura looked at her, fearfully and confused before turning around and running.

"Let them go." she said, finally addressing her kin. No one moved and she growled. They finally let the rest of the Vampires go and they all dispersed, while her soldiers gathered around her.

"We return to base." She was positive that they doubted her but she had never steered them wrong before and they did as she commanded.

No one had realized, at the time, that things had changed for her. That she had locked away the side of her that anticipated war, and to an extent, _liked _war.

She never killed again.

"Regardless, your a stinking dog so perhaps its too soon to speak. Later, fleabag."

Hinata jumped at her voice -was that a term of _endearment _she was hearing- and focused at her retreating figure. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

_Don't think that yet..._

-

"Someone sure is popular today." Kiba muttered with a suspicious undertone.

"You can't get one without the other." Hinata said bitterly. Kiba glanced at Sakura, already understanding.

Sakura was in love with Sasuke, it was as clear as day, and there was no way she wouldn't investigate Hinata's and Sasuke's... alone time regardless of how far fetched it was (If only Kiba knew).

"I ended up telling her because I felt bad." And though she had told her the truth -partially- she still had that guilty feeling in her stomach.

"Sucks." Kiba muttered. In a pitied gesture he gave her some of his raw meat and she gratefully took it. She paused for a moment looking at it before Kiba elbowed her. She glanced at him and he stared at her expectantly. The stare clearly said 'eat before I take it back'.

She didn't usually eat raw meat it being such a stereotypically thing Werewolves ate -they were carnivores after all- and because people always whispered things about it being _human _meat. She usually tried to steer clear of rumors of all things, eating what the cafeteria offered, as disgusting as it was, to try and give a sense of familiarity.

If she ate the same things as many other creatures they would see that she was just like everybody else. She wasn't a monster, she was a mystical being, like others, who just wanted to live in peace and live her life- as extended as that was.

But she did not have time to eat yesterday and in the morning she had left in a hurry, neglecting her grumbling stomach. She had a _very _fast metabolism and she needed to eat a lot. Therefore, she was willing to ignore her policy of no raw meat at school.

_Besides,_ Hinata thought, _I wouldn't want fatigue to make my emotions and thoughts jumbled._

Her kin gaped as she hungrily bit into her meat.

_Although,_ _I should at least use some tableware._

But it was already too late for that so with as much dignity as she could, she set the meat down and chewed slowly. She didn't actually want to_ look_ hungry.

And one by one each of her Wolves looked away, suppressing their surprise.

Slowly, chatter picked up and things were normal again.

But then the strangest thing happened.

Something pulled at her heart. It made her falter for a moment and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Whats wrong?"

Hinata looked up across from her and noticed Shikamaru intensely observing her.

He always was one to notice everything.

"Nothing, just a strange premonition of sorts." Hinata answered. Shikamaru Nara, her second in command. He was a genius and she never made a huge move without his opinion.

She gave him a smile and it was enough to convince him.

"Troublesome." He muttered, setting his head down. She was amazed at how easily he was able to sleep with so many possible dangers. Just the thought of letting down her guard made her fur quiver. It wasn't that she expected an attack but predators were ready for anything. It just wasn't in their nature to be so laid back.

Another little tug at her heart was all it took to throw her off.

_Sasuke_

Who else could it be? He was the only one capable of making her lose her composure.

_And hes my... soul mate_

She stood hastily, gaining strange looks from everyone.

"Bathroom." And all on the other side of campus.

It was enough for them to stop the questionable stares and she walked at a brisk pace. She inconspicuously sniffed the air and followed Sasuke's sent which she had guessed correctly in being all the way across campus.

The closer she got the more uncomfortable she grew. Sasuke was beaming his feelings to her in almost distressed signal. Whether it was on purpose or not she wasn't sure.

She heard them before she saw them.

"Come on Sasuke. Something to keep on your mind while your with those stupid dogs." Sakura purred.

Of course it was Sakura. But this time it was different. Despite the fact that she was trying to get her... _soul mate_, the images she had brought on earlier were still fresh in her mind.

The hall way was empty and the bathroom was there.

She said she was going there, she might as well do as she said she would.

The first thing she did was wash her face.

She didn't know why but that specific memory brought on a hord of other ones.

All of which were of her, killing a Vampire... and enjoying it.

_Crap, I'm losing it. Don't think about it, hold off the crazy until you get home. Until I get home. Come on!_

The pep talk in her head was helping. She needed to deal. She had problems and she could live with that. She couldn't, however, afford a mental breakdown in the middle of school.

_I'll deal with everything as soon as I get home. I have enough problems on my hands without the guilt, guilt can be dealt with later._

Guilt could be dealt with later.

(The fact that the guilt never truly went away was completely and utterly, irrelevant.)

-

"Sakura. Get off me before I do something I won't regret." Sasuke growled.

"Fine." Sakura said, pouting. She quickly jumped off and started sashaying away. "Don't expect to be near me until the scent of dog is completely gone."

He gave an inaudible sigh of relief before he started rising... and then completely staggering by the weight of the sudden... _guilt_ that hit him.

What. The. Hell.

He didn't feel guilty. He was above guilt, he just didn't _regret_ things.

He was frozen in shock from the intensity of the guilt and with a jolt realized, _it wasn't his._

"You had me worried there. I thought you were being attacked or something." He zeroed in on Hinata's voice, -ignoring the fact that he hadn't heard her coming, he was _never_ taken by surprise- and for a moment, stared at her.

"Whats wrong with you?" Her hair was clinging to her wet face and the frown that had taken refuge wasn't familiar.

But her eyes were the worst. They had slitted, as if she was already partially prepared to phase, and they were hollow, vacant, _empty_.

This wasn't the same Hinata from earlier.

"I'm fine, I was more worried about you. I thought Sakura was going to rape you." Hinata said, smirking. His eyes widened slightly at her different personality.

"I'm sure I would have survived. You, however, look like you just came from battle. Guilt is written all over you face." He had hit the nail on the head from the disbelieving look she sent him.

"It doesn't matter." she whispered looking down at her feet.

"Your right. It doesn't." Sasuke said, coldly.

_Fucking asshole._

Her hands fisted in annoyance -and to keep the strange stinging in her eyes from turning into something else- and was about to step out of the classroom but Sasuke quickly closed the door before she could get out.

"But tell me anyway." Sasuke said in the most bored tone he could manage, though failed miserably and an _almost_ caring tone was what resulted because of the sudden close proximity of their faces.

_I simply want her guilt to go away because _I_ can't stand it. Its for my own personal gain._

At least that was what he was telling himself. Feeling the strange pang in his heart had nothing to do with the sadness in her eyes- from what the unshed tears told him.

And that the only reason that he wanted to hold her and comfort her was because he was a _man _-sort of- and men did whatever it took for sex.

It had nothing to do with the fact that she was his soul mate.

(Except that it had _everything_ to do with it)

-

"I-its... its... stupid." Her heart was hammering in her chest and it _couldn't_ have had anything to do with the lack of air. Sasuke was practically supplying that. All she felt was him, all she could smell was him, all she could even _see_ was him.

Her five senses were engulfed by his essence. Her accelerated heart was soon accompanied by a blush and the anguish of guilt that she had been feeling moments before was a figment of the past because her brain just wasn't working anymore.

_I hate the Soul Mate theory. It never said anything about _this.

Not only was she experiencing the loss of brain cells but she was experiencing some strange knew feelings that were completely external.

The quirk of Sasuke's mouth told her he could tell.

"Do _you_ think its stupid." Sasuke whispered huskily. Was that intentional? She didn't know but she wanted him to talk to her like that _all the time_.

She couldn't resist closing the minimal space they had left by connecting her lips with his.

The kiss was tender, surprisingly so. It didn't have any of the things her body was feeling.

What it contained was the strange unworldly connection - _force-_ that had brought them together merely a few hours ago.

And strangely, it was all she really needed.

"...-I guess so?" Crap, he was saying something, something important, she knew, but his face was way too distracting for her to really catch anything.

"Guess what?"

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke repeated. The smirk that was plastered on his face told her he didn't mean the words despite how harsh they sounded.

_Cute_

Sasuke scowled at her, hearing her thought.

_I'm _not_ cute._

Cute was for children and idiots who smiled.

The giggle that answered his thought made him forget his anger.

_Fuck, I'm becoming a sentimental fool._

However, all the guilt that had been seen so clearly in her eyes had been washed away and the stranger she had been a moment ago seemed to disappear and all that was left was a shy hesitant smile, that made him feel a little warmer inside.

And becoming a sentimental fool didn't seem to sound so bad anymore.

* * *

**Ah crap... **it ended up becoming a super mushy, romance-y thing that I swear was completely unintentional but ended up fitting so perfectly that I just didn't have the heart to delete it and rewrite it.

Now... don't let me regret that decision by clicking that button that leaves any comments about what you think about this chapter.

Criticism and flames are accepted.

Just in case if you wanted to know -which you probably don't- I was listening to The Used and watching Saving Private Ryan while typing this.

Is it obvious?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your awesome Reviews!! You guys are what keep me going!!! And once again, excuse the lateness in this update.**

* * *

Hinata breathed and and counted to ten – slowly – in her head and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt that weren't there.

_...nine... ten._

_That doesn't seem to be working._

Hinata faltered and the numbers she tried so hard to focus on, evaporated, and her pounding heart and stupid blush returned with full force.

Sasuke smirked, not an inch away from her, his face doing things to her that she thought should be illegal.

_We're going to get caught._

His scent was all over her, making a strange concoction as it mingled with hers. Anybody would know who she was with and have an idea of how close they really were.

However, the scent that they created was something she could find herself getting addicted to.

_You have no idea_

Sasuke tried to distract her away from the possibility of being caught. They would be... eventually but he just wanted more time of secrecy to... take it all in.

He was fine beside her, now that she was calmer and guilt-free... it made _him _feel better at least.

_Thats something to get used to._

Being affected so much by someone was not something he was used to. Not but the day before, he would have laughed and killed the very person who would dare insinuate that he would find someone to _care_ about.

And now he had a soul mate.

_Oh, the irony._

_So what do we do?_

Hinata was not easily distracted. The worry of what this really was, was nagging her insistently. He was a Vampire for moon's sake!

_Thanks._

_Sorry, I don't mean it like that._

_I know._

_That annoys you doesn't it?_

Hinata could feel the irritation yet at the same time felt all the other things that went along with it.

Curiosity, suspense, joy-

_I do _not _feel joy._

_Right, sorry._

And denial.

Sasuke's growl made her giggle. They were all things she was feeling as well... or they were things he were feeling strongly and it jumbled her own feelings.

Soul mates were confusing.

Sasuke's irritation grew more and he did something that he knew would shut her up.

He kissed her.

_Stop. Talking._

If it was any other person she would have taken a bite out of their jugular... but Sasuke's kisses did things to her.

Mainly render her useless.

"S-sasuke. The b-bell... is going to r-...ring at a-...any m-moment." Hinata's protests were ignored as Sasuke kissed her relentlessly.

His hands snaked around her waist and kept her still. Her hands, - of their own accord, of course - wrapped around his neck and held him there. Sasuke's hands moved higher as his lips moved lower. His hands slipped under her shirt and his lips rested on her neck, frighteningly so.

And then he bit her.

For a moment she panicked, waiting for the excruciating pain Hinata so often heard that came from the bite of a Vampire.

Instead, she gasped, her nails grew a tad bit, and she waited for him to do it again.

It was a simple bite, one that excluded fangs, and – for some bizarre reason – excited her. Hinata held onto him tighter, biting her lip to hold in the whimper she knew would escape.

Her nails dug into Sasuke's neck, nearly breaking his skin.

Hinata's mind went blank, but her feelings swirled uncontrollably, most of which were foreign to her.

_Crap._

Sasuke, sighed against her neck, failing to calm his stupid hormones... nearly impossible with Hinata completely out of commission and so uncontrolled.

Which made it even harder when he was just _so damn close._

And despite Hinata's more than enthusiastic reaction, he knew she wasn't ready.

_Really something to get used to._

Hinata, realizing Sasuke's thoughts, blushed a thousand shades and would have been out of the room if not for his hold on her.

"Calm down." Sasuke muttered almost tiredly as she struggled against his hold.

_Calm down?!?_

How could Hinata calm down when, not but a moment before, she was ready to-to...

_Nefarious things!_

Sasuke snorted and – if he wasn't such a strong being – would have outright laughed by her wording but somehow kept it to a minimum. The chuckles that were coming out were hard to control and his body couldn't seem to stop shaking.

_He-he's laughing!_

Hinata had long known that Sasuke was an emotionless being. The rumors of his cold exterior, only bested by Itachi and her own father, were legendary but somehow in the span of a day, she had made Sasuke laugh _twice_.

Whether she should feel insulted or relish in the oddity she didn't know.

_I'll just store and treasure it for the rest of my life._

That seemed like a fairly good plan to her.

In the meantime, she would stay in his arms – just for a few more minutes of course – to get used to him. The sad thing was that it seemed like she would never get accustomed to him.

And not even that was starting to sound too bad to her.

_You utter sap._ Sasuke thought. He was silent through her thoughts and he felt strangely- weird. No one ever treasured what he did like she seemed to be doing and it humbled him and –_ slightly –_ embarrassed him.

He picked her up and she squealed in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist out of instinct. Sasuke ignored her own embarrassment in favor of kissing her.

He didn't know why but it was quickly becoming one of the most addicting things to do.

Her lips were tantalizing in an entirely different way. They were feral, raw, and new. Untouched and untainted. They gave him a certain feel- thats what it was. He felt the warmth and felt the blood beneath, all he needed was a little nip and he could taste them... and yet he did not wish to, or rather he felt no _need_ to. His thirst was detained and there was no danger of his control slipping _because_ she was so feral. His thirst would not be quenched with a wolf and thus his instincts did not activate and scream for blood that pumped too fast to be mistaken for a human in the first place.

"Sas-"

The ring of the bell cut her pleading and they both froze, their bodies tensing as feet shuffled into the halls.

"P-pick me up at s-six!" Hinata whispered as she pushed Sasuke away from her.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke unconsciously whispered back. Hinata headed into the opposite side of the door. Over to the window to be exact.

"I'm leaving." That was obvious. Sasuke followed her to the window and watched, entranced as she let her nails grow so she could pull open the window forcefully (School windows aren't supposed to be opened) and throw her leg over the edge.

"I always leave early for the party to get ready. However, I'll leave earlier to rid me of your scent." Hinata answered, meticulously. Sasuke paid no mind to her lack of stuttering in favor of pushing her out.

"Hn. Seven." Sasuke mentioned as Hinata fell. She landed on her feet silently, giving Sasuke an irritated glance before running out of sight.

He left the classroom tiredly, the drain of having a Soul mate around annoying and the elation and (_cringe_) happiness, leaving him as the distance grew stronger. With its depart, suspicion took its place.

Why did he feel so drained when Hinata left his presence?

He already understood that there was some other worldly power at work but what exactly was going on, he did not know. He had a burning curiosity for the truth and to know what the Soul mate factor really meant to their world.

The question was: To what extent was he willing to go to find out?

Somehow the prospect gave him an ominous feeling.

* * *

**Hmm...** Short but I like it. More fluff I guess.

I just... randomly wanted to mention that I hate Breaking Dawn of the Twilight Series.

There was _so much_ Leah/Jacob...-ness and so much bonding and potential, not too mention how much Meyer screwed over Leah and that I figured she would _finally_ get something and then Jacob goes and imprints on The Spawn. Nothing against Nessie but the whole idea is just wrong on so many levels.

Lets just say I'm for Free Will and against unnatural binding of the souls.

How _thats_ going to play into _this_ story, well... you'll just have to wait and see.

So Review Please!!!


End file.
